Collaboration Challenge  Christmas Miracles
by MoonWallker
Summary: Just another normal day at the Arc...wait, isn't it Christmas Eve tonight? Party!


**Name:** Christmas Miracles

**Verse:** G1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Disclaimer:** Not ours! The authors just like to play with the characters! ^^

**Summary:** Just another normal day at the Arc...wait, isn't it Christmas Eve tonight? Party!

**Genre:** Crack, crack, crack, fluff, crack, crack, fluff, fluff, did I mention crack? What about fluff? And more crack! ^^

**AN :** A Collaboration written with the amazing **_pxjloverkyoto _**for the December Challenge 2011. We used a couple of prompts to write this. It turned out longer then expected over 23 pages! This collaboration really brought us together more! We hope you enjoy and have fun while reading it because we sure did have fun while writing it! ^^

_Hound x Mirage brought to you by_ **pxjloverkyoto**

_Prowl x Jazz brought to you by _**pjlover666**

Happy Holidays for pjlover666 and pxjloverkyoto ^^ xD

* * *

><p>After having lived on Earth for so many of their local stellar cycles, the Autobots had become more than accustomed to their human friends' culture and traditions. Especially their holiday traditions.<p>

That was why the scene in the Rec. Room consisted of Sideswipe and Bluestreak trying to hang up a bunch red and green Christmas lights while Sunstreaker pointed where one end should be higher than the other and no, it should be more to the left…

Most of the other mechs that were of duty could be found doing similar chores; hanging wreaths on door panels and setting up a space where the tree would go.

And, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched with bemusement by a certain invisible, noble spy.

Mirage was disappointed, and a little miffed, as he was every year during this time, that his colleagues would spend so much time working on a _human _holiday when they barely even _remembered_ their _own _holidays and traditions!

How could they possibly replace their own world for this one, especially when reclaiming Cybertron was the reason they were in a slagging _war _in the first place!

Yes, he was moody, and had even been called Scrooge by one of the minis, he wasn't sure what it meant, but by the way the others laughed, he knew it wasn't something flattering.

The only one who still remembered and celebrated the cybertronian holidays with him was Hound, his own bondmate.

Letting a small smile inch up his lip plates, as it always did when thinking of Hound, he looked around the room trying to locate his nature loving mate. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Looking up the schedule, he saw that the scout wasn't on duty, so he should be here…

'_So, where __**is **__that lovable, enthusiastic mate of mine…?'_

Sending a questioning pulse through their bond, all he received was a feeling of accomplishment and triumph. This only confused him more, and he sent that confusion back to Hound.

He got a burst of mischief and a "_Just wait and see~" _

Now his curiosity was peaked, although the feeling of mischief came only when they were in their quarters, alone…

But before his thought processes could reach the 'not meant for public' area, a sudden commotion at the Rec. Room's entrance caught his attention.

"Holy slag, Hound! How tall _is _that tree?" Bumblebee shouted excitedly.

And there was Hound, mussed up, smelling of pine and looking utterly triumphant, the giant smile on his faceplates was any indication, dragging a gigantic, even by cybertronian standards, evergreen pine tree behind him.

"Found it at the top of the mountain, just beyond the forest here! Isn't a gorgeous example of its species?" The tracker sounded almost proud of his achievement, even though his delighted grin could never reach the proud and pompous levels that Sunstreaker and Tracks' looks could.

"Besides, you guys did ask for the biggest I could find!"

"Yeah, but we didn't think they came in Devestator size!" Was Sideswipe's cheeky comment.

"How are we supposed to decorate it if we can barely reach it?" Huffer whined pitifully as he saw that the tree was at least four times his size.

"Guess you'll just have to decorate the bottom of it." Sides' shrugged indifferently, then smirked down at the whining mini. "Unless, of course, you and the other minis pile up on top of the other to reach, though I doubt there're enough of you to get even half way…"

"Why you-! There's more than enough of us to take you down, wise-aft!" Cliffjumper immediately jumped in defense of his fellow minibot, even if it was just an excuse to get into a fight with the tough liner.

"Oh yeah? Well, bring it on, Bumper car!"

"That is enough! Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, if neither of you wish to spend Christmas Eve _and _day in the brig, you will both cease this nonsense at once!"

Both bots jumped at the sudden order from Prowl, who'd been on his way to check on the progress of the decorations. Noticing the Praxian's doorwings were slightly higher and stiffer than usual, which meant he was _not _in the mood for slag, they threw each other one last death glare before turning about and going back to what they were doing.

Prowl nodded in satisfaction that the useless quarrel had been avoided, waved to the others that were watching to carry on in what they were doing, then left to continue his rounds.

Hound couldn't help but chuckle slightly from where he had been placing the tree, with the help of Trailbreaker and Ironhide; amused to no end by just how quickly Prowl could stop what could possibly have been an all out battle royale between the minis, Sideswipe and, by proxy, Sunstreaker.

Then they _all_ would've probably had to spend Christmas in the Medbay, under Ratchet's "tender mercies", and in the brig.

Thanking Both 'Hide and 'Breaker for their help, he left to get himself a cube of energon and to go back to his quarters and his beautiful bonded. Perhaps he could even convince Raj to join him later at the party, if only for a little while…

"Not when you look like you've just rolled in a pile of pine needles, I won't."

"Mirage! Primus, I've told you not to do that!" He jumped and spilled a little of his energon on himself, at the suddenness of hearing his mate's voice so close.

Mirage merely gave a small wave of his servo in dismissal, even though his electro-disrupter was still on, thus making it impossible for Hound to see it, but the nonchalance in his voice managed to convey it. "Oh, please, love, after all these vorns, you should be used to it."

Hound only pouted, even though he could feel his lover's amusement over their bond, "Well, I'm not "used to it". Besides, I thought it was against noble etiquette to sneak up on mechs…"

A very un-noble like scoff was his answer, "I may be a noble, but I'm also a spy, 'sneaking up on mechs' is in my job description. Now, come along." And he proceeded to grab his mate's arm and drag him out of the Rec. Room.

The noble ignored all of the amused and knowing looks thrown at them from the other bots, who, although it looked like Hound was miming being dragged out of the Rec. Room, knew he was there, and continued to drag his weakly, struggling mate to the washracks.

"Miraaage! What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Oh stop whining, Hound, I'm merely taking you to the washracks. As I said before, I will not be going _anywhere _with you while you're covered in pine needles."

"So, you'll go with me? To the Christmas party, I mean." The hope in his voice made it impossible for the noble to say no.

"Yes, Hound, I'll go with you to the party, but _only _for a cycle. And _no_ high-grade, understood? Especially after the fiasco last year with the Twins' "eggnog" high-grade…" He shuddered in remembrance of the horrible tank upset and processor ache that had followed that sickeningly sweet high-grade his mate had brought back for them in their quarters.

The only consolation had been that _everyone _else had also been affected, Prowl and Prime included, which meant that there were no patrols, monitor duties or reports for a good joor.

Feeling his bondmate's amusement at his thoughts, he glared at him sullenly (he was _not _pouting!) and kept on, "Besides, it will give an excuse to try this new solvent Tracks made, it took forever to weedle it from him. It has the most lovely smell; peppermint, I believe he called it…"

"Yes, love, whatever you say." He grinned brightly and lovingly at his mate.

* * *

><p>Prowl sighed as he herd laughter emerge from the outside of his office. No doubt the twins were up to something and were probably dragging Bluestreak with them. The holiday season – Christmas he recalled, always tended to make the mech's on the Arc a little bit more jumpy.<p>

The SIC smiled to himself. Even if order was slightly disturbed he couldn't help but turn a blind optic toward the twins antics. And not just theirs. The entire crew of the Arc was excited about the Christmas celebration Jazz and Blaster were trowing like every year. The Autobots were getting truly tired of this war and a little fun always did them good.

Not that Prowl would ever admit that out loud.

Speaking of his bond mate, Prowl wondered where the music loving Autobot could be as his shift was about to end. The laughter from the outside of his office grew louder but Prowl ignored it. He focused on the bond he shared with his mate.

Like usual Jazz was unconsciously sending bubbly feeling of happiness and content when the black and white saboteur was in a good mood. That made Prowl smile. Christmas is Jazz's favorite Earth holiday. But as Prowls concentration grew he could also feel a slight discomfort coming from his mate. He slightly frowned wondering what could be bothering the TIC. Had he injured himself during patrol? The roads were slippery, beneath the cover of snow stood hidden black ice – the deadliest of them all, ever for a Cybertronian.

Deciding to meet with Jazz earlier than planned just to make sure he was unharmed, the SIC left his office a whole half an hour earlier. His frown deepened when he felt the discomfort stronger in their bond. He increased his pace but noise coming from the rec room made him take a detour, prehaps he should check the progress of the decorations.

Prowl was not surprised when he saw Sideswipe and Cliffjumper _barking_ at each other. Growling frustrated by their antics and the fact that he just wanted to get to his mate, the Praxian used a more threatening tone.

"That is enough! Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, if neither of you wish to spend Christmas Eve _and _day in the brig, you will both cease this nonsense at once!" And he meant it. This is a time where everyone should enjoy the holiday and have fun – not cause trouble for the rest.

He resisted the urge to smirk when every one jumped. Once sure that the crisis was averted he gave a satisfying nod, waved at the others and left in search for that mate of his.

Luckily he did not have to search for long.

"My, my Prowler. Didja leave shift early just for little ol' me?" Jazz grinned and approached his mate at a quicker pace.

Prowl regarded him and quirked an optic ridge. "If your heating systems are still malfunctioning you should have let Ratchet have a look at them, not patrol out in the cold." He admonished and watched as Jazz stopped right in front of him. The saboteur just grinned.

"Naww I'm fine. Ah just couldn't resist driving in the forest. You should have seen it, lover. It looked magical. You couldn't even tell that it's a battle field most of the time."

Prowl leaned forward, their lips almost touching. Jazz off lined his visor getting ready for the kiss but only yelped in surprise and on-lined his visor to see the close face of a smirking Prowl. Who it would appear had just broken an icicle that was hanging from his hood.

"Fine you say." Prowl broke another icicle.

"Ya reaaally gotta stop teasing me lover. You know I am quite..._vengeful._" Jazz smirked playfully and embraced Prowl who returned it. Prowl's small smile widened slightly and held the smaller mech tighter only to realize that Jazz truly was cold. Not cold – freezing! No wonder he had icicles forming on his hood.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm bonded to a sparkling" Prowl kissed Jazz softly on his cold lips. Jazz kissed him again and pointed at a mistletoe over them. Prowl just shook his head and kissed Jazz again this time slightly deepening it.

"Come on. Let get you warmed up" The SIC shook his head in amusement at Jazz' pouting face, but the saboteur followed feeling actually quite cold.

As the couple continued on their way they happened to pass Wheeljack's lab. Jazz cackled at the graffiti on the labs door while Prowl playfully glared at the words that were written in Cybertronian.

"Well, ya gotta admit, at least it's true." The TIC grinned "I bet Sides did it just for caution."

"Oh yes" Prowl rolled his optics "Writing _'bio hazard'_ on the door would surely warn mechs"

"Well at least it's better than the one at Hounds And Raj's quarters. Passing the room and reading _'wild animals on the loose'_ brought some mechs really creative ideas." Jazz leaned up and kissed Prowl's cheek playfully.

Prowl was about to retort when a series of curses came from behind the closed door. The bonded pair gave each other confused looks and decided to enter the lab.

As they got in the two black and whites couldn't help but notice a variety of projects scattered across the room. The most resent ones were still in one piece. There was an energon processioning machine that when a bot poured regular energon with high grade it produced the Cybertronian version of eggnog. Or a Santa tracking machine (Imagine the inventors disappointment when he found out the old man wasn't real), special energon goodies that when "backed" in the right temperature were the equivalent of Christmas cookies (that still awaited the approval of Ratchet). Yes. The lab had almost anything a bot could or could not think of.

So imagine the bond mates surprise seeing a cursing Wheeljack over a small, ordinary looking gun.

"'Jack, mah man? What's troubling ya in these marry times" Jazz grinned and placed a hand on the inventors shoulder, startling the mech.

"Primus Jazz, don't do that!" Wheeljack straightened. "Ohh, nothing. Just building a weather machine." He said it like it was the most casual thing in the world.

The two back and whites exchanged glances.

"Yeah, it's been snowing non-stop for days now! I thought maybe _'hey why not make a machine that it will make it sunny?'_ you know?" The engineer got excited while explaining and started babbling on and on. He would have made Bluestreak proud.

"Uhh..." Jazz didn't have time to finish his thought when Wheeljack started to rant how he couldn't come up with exact sequence, or formula ...or something for the machine to work right. The tactician and saboteur quickly exited the lab at the mention of explosion and headed for their original course.

"Wait." A cold and wet Jazz stopped his mate "Out quarters are that way" He used his thumb to point at the other direction. Prowl smirked playfully and Jazz shivered not from the cold but from the look on Prowl's face. Because when the 'bot used that face...

"You are freezing love." Purred Prowl "What kind of bond mate would I be if I let you in that state? Now let me get you all warmed up under a hot shower." At those words Jazz's engine gave a hard rev and eagerly started pulling the SIC towards the washraks of the Arc.

By the time they reached them servos where exploring frames, tracing well known patterns. Jazz meowed I disappointment when Prowl stopped in order to turn on the water. Prowl chuckled and kissed Jazz under the flowing water. None of them noticed that the water was actually cold at first but soon started to heat up as warm water mixed with solvent started to flow.

"Turn." Purred the Praxian as he got a brush and waited patiently for Jazz to turn. Jazz quickly obliged and Prowl expertly started rubbing the plating in a teasing manner – cleaning and arousing Jazz the same time. He smiled at his progress, getting pretty much aroused himself by the sounds Jazz shamelessly was emitting. He knew his mate was no longer freezing, his goal achieved. There wasn't anything bad at getting a bonus while doing it.

Jazz, quite turned on spiraled around and embraced the SIC. The smaller frame of the horned mech placed his hands behind Prowl's neck and lifted himself, placing his legs around Prowls midsection. The winged mech helped by steadily supporting the light frame that was attached to him now.

"I love you." Whispered Jazz under the hot water but Prowl herd him perfectly.

"And I love you. Forever and always." Prowl shivered as well. Jazz cupped his face and leaned in for a heated kiss. Their mouths parted, glossas playing with each other. None of them noticed a mistletoe hanging right above them.

Their ports were so hot. Prowl's hand lingered over Jazz's interface port and just when the smaller frame was about to retract it, Primus decided to be in a playful mood.

A whistle started the aroused mechs and Prowl lost his balance falling on the ground with Jazz, but careful not to crush him. They looked surprised at the entrance of the wash racks. There stood a giggling Hound and a smirking Mirage.

"Told you Jazz was on top." Grinned Hound.

"It would appear so." Murmured the spy as he eyed the revved up 'bots in front of them.

"Aww if you liked the show, why did you stop us?"

"Jazz!"

"What? It's true." Jazz grinned and leaned to kiss Prowl. Prowl gave in to the small kiss but quickly remembered they had company and stood up, helping Jazz on the way. He turned off the flow of the hot water and regarded the other bonded pair.

"Jazz and I-"

"Just you babe." Jazz smirked as he interrupted his mate.

"_I _would appreciate it of you do not mention this... _incident_ to anyone." Prowl used his officer mode voice but failed miserably because of the giggling Jazz next to him.

"Do not concern yourself."Mirage spoke. "This was an ..._ incident_ after all." Jazz and Hound full out laughed.

The noble and his mate watched as the other couple exited to room, probably intend on finishing what they started somewhere else.

_**Before the **_**'incident**_**'...**_

As they made their way to the wash racks, they passed in front of the aptly named "danger zone"; aka, Wheeljack's Lab.

They tried to make their way as quickly as possible, but Hound, the ever curious 'bot that he is, stopped when he heard very loud, very creative cursing coming from beyond the closed lab doors. Huh, looks like someone's been spending a little _too_ much time with Ratchet…

Deciding to ignore his survival instincts, and his mate's vigorous "stop, don't", he opened the door and carefully peeked his head in; praying to Primus he didn't get it blown off.

"Uh, Jack? You ok in here? Me and Raj heard some pretty, uh…colorful cursing and…"

"Fragging- huh? Oh! Hound! Um, yeah, sorry about that…I've been working on this fragging thing for the past few hours and I'm starting to get really frustrated…" 'Jack replied sheepishly, his helm fins flashing between an embarrassed pink and a frustrated orange red.

"Oh. What is it?"

"It's a weather gun! Y'know how we've been having non-stop snow for the last deca-cycle? Well, I decided to make this so's we can have at least one day of nice, warm sunshine. Just to thaw our joints out, o' course!"

Mirage had quietly, and quite apprehensively, joined his mate in the crazy -er, I mean- happy go lucky scientist's lab; wearily looking around and tensed in preparation for a quick escape, his arm already close enough to grab Hound, if necessary. "Hmm, a day of sun _would _be delightful, but that just means that the snow will melt and make the roads all muddy and slushy. I'm not sure that's any better…"

Mud? Hound visibly perked up at the sound of the word, his optics brightening just slightly in anticipation, "Well, maybe if you try it the human way, like Sparkplug and Spike do."

"The human way?" The scientist tilted his helm, his fins flickering in curiosity, "What way is that?"

"Bang it against the table!"

Silence.

Oh, how Mirage just wanted to _kill_ the scout at that moment…

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Thanks, Hound!"

"No problem, Whee- Ow! Hey! Mirage? What-OW!"

The scout wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he was now being furiously, and painfully, pulled out of the labs and down the hallway, by his winch cable, by an equally furious noble.

"Are you glitching? Did you not realize you were telling _Wheeljack, _the mech who managed to make a _working _duct tape and baking soda _cannon _(which, somehow, exploded after the second shot), to _hit an un-tested gun against a table?_ Are you trying to get us all killed and save the Decepticon's the trouble?"

Oh, right. Oops.

"Sorry, Raj." He said contritely, trying to make himself as small as possible to try and appease his angry bondmate.

"Not as sorry as you'll be when 'Jack- Wait, do you hear that?"

The spy's rant was cut off as they reached the wash racks' entrance, only to stop when he heard some rather…_interesting _noises, coming from inside.

"Hear wha—" He was cut off mid-sentence by a rather _loud _moan. "Oh, that." He blushed furiously when he realized they were about to interrupt a pair of bots' rather…_intimate _moment.

"Uh, Raj..? I think we should— Raj! What are you _doing?_"

The spy ignored his mate's whispered scold, as he let his Spec Ops training and ingrained curiosity take over.

"Raj, wait-!"

"Shhh, be quiet!"

As both mechs entered and rounded the small corridor into the wash stalls, they both stopped mid step at the sight that greeted them. Was that…?

Another loud moan and a deep growl snapped them out of their daze; both of them rebooting their optics to make sure they weren't seeing things.

*_Please, tell me I'm not seeing this, Raj…*_

*_Oh, it's real, love. And I am not going to miss this chance for blackmail material, not to mention payback after Prowl __**interrupted **__our reunion after that very __**long**__ mission last week…*_

The scout could practically _taste _his bonded's mischievous glee and amusement; he couldn't keep a small grin and muffled giggle that escaped him, *_Oh love, you're evil…*_

*_Hmph, that's nothing. Watch this.*_

Taking an image capture of his SIC and TIC's _compromising _position against the wash rack wall, he made his presence known by whistling very loudly and he couldn't help but smirk almost evilly at the mechs' reactions and subsequent, ungraceful fall. His smirk widened when his mate started giggling and decided to join in his mischievous mood.

"Told you Jazz was on top." Hound grinned mischievously at him.

"It would appear so," Murmured the spy as he eyed the still revved up mechs in front of them, his smirk still in place.

"Aww, if you liked the show, why did ya stop us?"

"Jazz!"

"What? It's true!"

The spy and scout watched in unhidden amusement at the black and whites' interactions, and even more mirth when Prowl turned to face them, trying to look professional and pretend like hadn't been about to ravage his mate against the shower stall wall.

"Jazz and I-"

"Just you babe." The saboteur smirked as he interrupted his mate.

"I…would appreciate it if neither of you mention this...incident to anyone." Prowl tried to use his 'officer mode' voice, but failed miserably because of the giggling Jazz next to him.

"Do not concern yourself." Mirage answered calmly, although a tiny smirk still played at the corner of his lip plates, "This _was_ a… incident after all." He'd said so nonchalant and matter-of-fact, that both Jazz and Hound full out laughed.

Then, the noble and his mate watched as the other couple exited the room, probably intent on finishing what they'd started somewhere else.

"Well, that was rather interesting, don't you think, Hound?"

"Oh Primus, Raj! Hahaha, you- you're so bad!" The scout replied between bouts of giggles, still a little embarrassed from catching their superior officers in such a private moment, but still unable to stop laughing at his mate's blasé attitude towards what just happened.

"Hmph, they deserved it. After all, things like that are meant to be done in the privacy of ones berthroom." Mirage answered with a haughty air, "Now, on to business. We still need to get you washed for the party tonight."

With one last snicker, the scout went to join his mate under the shower, when he noticed the small sprig of mistletoe hanging from the shower nozzle. Smirking deviously, he quietly sneaked up on the noble and quickly grabbed him by his hips, turning him around to face him, covering the ivory lip plates with his own.

The reaction was pretty instantaneous, and predictable; especially when his servos started to wander down from the shiny blue hips…

"Hound! What in Cybertron's name do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my mate under the mistletoe." Was Hound's cheeky, mock-innocent answer, and he tried to reclaim those lovely lips, but Mirage would have none of it.

"Are you malfunctioning? We just walked in on Prowl and Jazz; do you want the same to happen to us?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but by the look on the nature lover's face, he didn't seem to think it'd be much of a problem.

"So? You can turn invisible, and I can very easily form a hologram around us…" He whispered teasingly, sneakily running his servo down to Mirage's shapely aft and stealing a small pinch.

The undignified squeak and blushing, disbelieving stare he received was more than worth whatever punishment the noble was sure to dish out later in the night.

"Hound! You-you-!" He tried to come up with some insult for his mate when his back suddenly met the wall; he hadn't realized he was being backed against the wall.

His hands scrabbled slightly, whether it was to find something to hit the scout with or just to hold on to, he blinked in surprise, then smirked in victory when his right servo found the control for the shower's cold water.

He let the look melt into a coy, promising smile, as he purred lowly, "Hooound…"

Oh, the look of surprise on his face, followed by the sudden loud rev of his engine made what he was about to do all the better.

"Let's get all that dirt off, hmm?"

The mech's look of confusion on the mech's face was priceless; but not as much as the un-mechly shriek that he emitted when he was pushed under the nozzle and the spy turned the cold water full blast.

"M-m-mirage! St-stop! It's c-c-cold!"

"Hmph, that'll teach you, for trying to be more devious than a Spec Ops mech." He mock-scolded, then adjusted the water to a warmer temperature, "Now, will you keep trying to interrupt your wash?"

The green mech just pouted and crossed his arms sullenly, like a sparkling that just had his favorite toy taken from him. "No, Raj."

"Oh stop pouting, you overgrown sparkling. I'm just trying to get you nice and clean for the party, or would you prefer we stay in our quarters. All. Night." He grinned coyly down at the slightly shorter mech; secretly hoping that he _would _say 'yes', just so he didn't have to join that Twin high-grade induced chaos they called a 'Christmas party'.

"Oh no, Raj, you're not getting out of your promise that easily." The scout quickly regained his cheerfulness, unable to hide a small giggle at his bondmate's defeated expression.

"Very well. Now, hold still while I—"

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

Both mechs almost fell on their afts from the force of the apparent explosion; barely managing to hold on to one another for balance.

"What the Pit was that?"

The noble merely glared balefully at the naïve scout, and deadpanned "Do you truly need to ask, Hound?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." He grinned apologetically and tried to make himself as small and innocent looking as possible to the quietly seething Towers' mech.

Ignoring said scout's puppy dog look, Mirage straightened himself and headed for the door, his voice bored and exasperated, "Come on, Hound. Let's see what kind of damage Wheeljack inflicted upon himself and the Ark now…"

He was barely out the door…when he slipped on a _patch of ice_ and almost fell on his aft, again, if not for Hound deftly catching him and holding him up.

"What in…?"

"It's snow…" Was Hound's awed whisper.

"What? Snow?" The spy looked out the door and down the hallway; it _was_ snow! And there were a few mech sized snow mounds here and there, too…

There was snow and ice _inside the Ark_! But, how…?

Wheeljack's invention. Of course.

The spy took a deep intake and let it out in a slow sigh; well, this was just perfect.

"Come on, Hound, let's go see what other poor sparks were affected by this…snow in."

"But-But what about Wheeljack?"

"…Let Ratchet take care of him."

The scout shut up after the testy answer, quietly and obediently following the noble.

Although, the sight that greeted them when they entered the Rec. Room was enough for them to stop at the doorway and just stare.

The entire room looked like a scene from one of Bluestreak's Disney movies.

There was at least five feet of snow covering the floor and glittering icicles were hanging from the ceiling. And a few unfortunate mechs that were, apparently, caught by the intial blast and were now doing a rather accurate impersonations of snow men. Or mechs, as the situation showed.

The noble could hear his mate's attempts to keep his laughter down; and he couldn't blame him, some of the positions the mechs were caught in looked very awkward and uncomfortable. Not to mention the resigned and frustrated looks on the pair of black and whites' that were helping to dig out and defrost said mechs was just too much.

It was pretty obvious they still hadn't been able to find some 'alone time'. He smirked.

"Come, love, let's find somewhere to sit and get some energon."

"Energon? Wait, Raj, I thought we were gonna help the mechs…"

"Oh, but Prowl and Jazz are doing such a _fine _job by themselves, I don't want to get in their way…" He tried to sound as sincere as possible, which was completely ruined by the evil smirk curving his lips.

The scout merely sighed in exasperation. His mate was really vindictive; there was a reason he avoided getting him mad as much as possible.

They barely made it to the Energon dispenser when…

"Hey, Hound, heads up!"

Hound turned to see what Sideswipe was doing…when a white blurry…_thing _went whizzing by his helm. He had no time to process when he heard a loud CLANK! And very colorful cursing coming from his mate. Oh, no…

Wiping the snow from his faceplates, the look on Mirage's face would've been enough to send even Megatron running back to the ocean. "Sidewipe…."

He was so angry, he didn't even think of the consequences of what he did next.

He kneeled down, grabbed a servoful of snow, made a rude ball and threw it at the nearvously smiling frontliner.

And, of course, he just _had _to miss today. As with a small yelp, Sides dropped to his stomach plating, dodging the snowball, letting the ball to continue its trajectory…

And hitting, with a very loud CLANG, the back of the pranker's sociopathic brother's helm.

Well, slag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before the big BOOM...<strong>_

The bonded black and white pair walked down the hall, Prowl dragging Jazz.

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire functioning." Prowl muttered to himself.

"Well, ya did start it..." Jazz trailed off and threw his servos up in defense "What, it's true!" He defended himself when Prowl glared. "And besides, there was that time when you were off-line in the Hatchet's med bay. You were moaning my name and-"

"I think I remember that, Jazz." Prowl growled, increasing his pace, all the while dragging a still smiling Jazz.

The visored mech couldn't help but laugh as he followed the pissed off Praxian.

"Aww, yer just mad 'cause ya weren't able to get some…" The saboteur sing-songed teasingly.

Prowl stopped and turned to look at Jazz, his wings up high, making Jazz feel even smaller. "Jazz, trust me. If I wanted some, I would have gotten some." His voice dropped a couple of octaves.

Jazz smiled and stepped closer, their lips almost touching. "Then prove it cop-bot. You got rid of all of my icicles, but Ah never even got the chance to see yours." Jazz 's smile could have broken his face because of the way Prowl was blushing; it was simply adorable.

"Hmmm," Prowl hummed. "Then what about you, me and that icicle find a room?" The Praxian purred.

"Ohoo Pr- Wait, do ya hear that?"

"Oh yes...wait. Why are we entering Wheeljack's lab?" He growled out in frustration. Was it really that difficult to frag his mate when they were both off duty? Apparently.

"Uhhh, 'Jack? Why are ya hitting that thing on the table?" Jazz questioned as Prowl entered the lab.

"Oh, hi again, guys. Well I was growing really frustrated with my progress, or lack thereof, and a while ago Hound and Mirage passed by." His fins started to glow. "Hound suggested to hit it a couple of times. That was how Mirage fixed his disruptor when it was malfunctioning. Although Mirage said not to mention that..." He trailed off.

"I'm going to have to have a few words with Hound. Was he in his right mind to suggest that to Wheeljack? Wheeljack!" Prowl whisper-yelled to his mate.

"Yeah, sure. Just leave my spec. ops agent in one piece." Jazz looked at Wheeljack who had returned to hitting the damn thing again. "Uhh, love. Ah think we better go. Jack's fins are rainbow color."

"So? Wait Jazz, there is no such color." Prowl crossed his arms.

"Oh yes there is, look." Jazz pointed at the inventor. "And as ops, mah job is to notice these things. And my previous observations state that when his fins turn rainbow all 'bots in a five mile radius must flee. Plus he's hitting _it on the table_."

Prowl looked at Wheeljack, then back at his mate, then back at the mad scientist, and took his mate's hand and fled the room.

They were barely a few feet from the lab, when Jazz noticed the red and orange mech heading their way, although he hadn't noticed them yet.

"Aww scrap! It's Blaster! Hide!" Jazz shoved Prowl in the nearest room.

"Jazz, why are you hiding from Blaster of all mechs?" Prowl questioned while Jazz squirmed in the tight spot. They were apparently in a closet.

"Sorry love, he keeps on asking my opinion on Christmas songs. Ah have nothing against that, but if Ah hear one more version of the song 'White Christmas' mah CPU will glitch." He looked up.

"Sneaky little glitches." Jazz murmured while grinning and pointed up to the confused Prowl.

"They put it there because of Bluestreak, didn't they?" Prowl protectively growled as he eyed the mistletoe hanging over them, it was surely the work of the twins.

"Probably, but we could make use of it as well." Jazz said, voice becoming more lustful. Prowl smirked.

"Yes." His lips almost touching Jazz's. "It would be a waste of tradition if we didn't." And planted a heated kiss over Jazz's mouth.

They started mapping each other's bodies, knowing exactly which touch brought the most pleasure. Jazz's hands found Prowl's wings and was quick to start sending magnetic pulses causing Prowl to shudder. The SIC stopped kissing Jazz on the lips and with kisses he made his way up to one of the helm horns, gently teasing it, knowing the lighter touch maddened Jazz.

Their frames were boiling, fans working overtime to cool them down. They intertwined their fingers as both lips found each other again, glossas dancing together and neither growing tired.

Prowl hands lingered of Jazz's incredibly hot port.

"Open for me, love." He breathed in Jazz's audio.

KA-BOOOOOOOOM~!

The two lovers fell from the force of the blast, the whole Arc shaken up. This time Jazz landed on top of Prowl and the two looked at each other flustered.

"Oh, come. The frag. On!" Jazz literally growled. As much as he enjoyed teasing Prowl, he was getting frustrated as well. Quite, actually.

"I was, until Wheeljack decided hitting the thing didn't work." Prowl spoke and shifted himself so that he wasn't crushing his wings. Both mechs were hot and wet from condensation...wait, why would there be condensation inside of the Arc?

"Ah'll kill 'im."

"We better check if he injured himself or others first." Prowl pulled the still flustered Jazz up – not that he was any better himself. Twice their charge was built and both times it wasn't released. If this wasn't frustrating, Prowl didn't knew what was.

"Oh, Ah'm just going for the after show. Hatchet has specifically asked no injuries during the holidays." Jazz smiled wickedly and opened the door.

In a matter of seconds the two of them were buried under a pile of snow.

"Well, this is new." Jazz looked over at Prowl, noticing steam coming from frame. He was in no better shape. But the cold felt wonderful against their heated plating.

"Just when I thought things can't get any crazier…" Prowl grumbled as the two of them literally dug themselves out of the closet.

_::Situation report::_ Prowl ordered over the comm lines.

_:: Pffft, as if you need to ask. 'Jack blew himself up again. Hatchet's on the rampage with his med bay under snow and all. Sunshine and Tracks are whining about their finish, Hound is ecstatic, Red glitched, so nothing out of the ordinary::_ It was Sideswipe of all 'bots that briefed them.

_ ::We could use your help in the rec room. Besides from 'Jacks lab, it took the hardest hit:: The front-liner said._

_ ::What does OP think of this?::_ Jazz joined the conversation.

_ :: No idea, haven't seen the big guy or Elita all morning::_

Prowl and Jazz shared a frustrated and knowing glance, "Lucky slagger…"

** == Prime's quarters ==**

"Ready to _conquer _the mountain, Orion?" Elita asked while sitting in a provocative pose on top of a pile of snow the quarters of the bearer of the Matrix.

The response she got was steam coming off Primes' plating where it touched the snow.

** == Rec room ==**

"It's a winter wonderland." Jazz breathed as he observed the completely snow covered room.

"Pit, there's even bot's frozen in place while covered in snow 'ere!" Jazz exclaimed as he and Prowl turned to look at the mini-bots that were frozen in place, frames covered in snow like snowmen (or mech in their case).

"We probably should help them." Prowl sighed and headed towards Bumblebee, the poor bot frozen in an awkward position.

"Oh yeah, 'Jack's weather machine breaks and we're the ones who get to clean up!" Jazz complained while digging out Cliffjumper.

"Hound's in for a triple shift and a visit to Ratchet *grumble* _What_ was the mech _thinking_ suggesting that to _Wheeljack_...*grumble*" Prowl muttered under his breath.

Jazz was about to say something to the grumbling tactician when Bluestreak suddenly popped out of nowhere next to Prowl.

"Ummm Prowl...I know you and Jazz are busy right now with the mini bots and all, and that there are more important things to attend to but I really think you should interrupt this before it got out of control. Sunny was pretty pissed before because of the snow and- WATCH OUT!" With instincts carved by war Bluestreak pushed Prowl on the ground as they dodged a huge snowball.

"What the-"

"Ohhh, he's pissed." Prowl heard Jazz mutter and followed his gaze to the murderous looking Sunstreaker.

Prowl shooed the gunner off him and stood up. "Sunstreaker! Stop this right now. That's an order soldier! Oofff!" His rant was cut short by a snow ball directly in the face.

"You've been givin' him lessons Blue, haven't you?" Jazz asked the gunner referring to Sunstreaker's quite good aim, who in the mean time was using his brother as a shield.

The saboteur and gunner watched as the snowball fight escalated, everyone stopped cleaning and simply throwing snow at each other. No one but Jazz saw the slowly rising form of the tactician and winced at the sharp "V" his wings snapped to.

"_Sunstreaker_..." The Praxian was pissed.

However whatever he was about to say or do would forever be unknown as the door to the rec room burst open and a rather worried Wheeljack came in sporting a few rather painful looking dents, courtesy of the resident medic.

"Oh no! Oh no! It's gone! It's _gone_!" He looked around frantically. "I've _lost _it!"

The entire room when quiet as all stopped what they were doing.

"Lost what? Your mind? We already knew that. Geez." Sideswipe's voice broke the silence but someone shoved a snowball in his face.

"No, no! My weather machine gun! I've lost it and can't find it!"

"Big whoop! So what's that thing gonna do anyway? Make it sunny forever? That's not so bad." A half frozen Huffer whined.

"But you don't understand! In the wrong hands it can destroy mankind!" The inventor winced when he looked around the total annihilation of the rec room.

"Name one of your inventions that can't destroy mankind?" Jazz couldn't help but ask, still slightly pissed at the mad scientist for ruining his time with Prowl.

"We're getting off topic here mechs. Wheeljack, are you certain that you've misplaced it or was it stolen?" But with Prowl there, things always were straight to the point.

"I'm not sure – one moment it was there, the next gone!"

"I'm sure the same happened to your CPU." A grumbling Ratchet came accompanied by Prime and Elita. "I have to spend the next four hours defragging Red's CPU because of the stunt you pulled."

The inventor gulped and looked ashamedly at the ground.

"Well this is a bust." Jazz went and slumped next to Prowl, mood slightly on the downside.

"Patience, Jazz. Sooner or later we will have our time alone."

"Patience you say. Said by the 'bot who growls more times than a rabid dog and was in kill mode two klicks ago." Jazz sent amusement over the bond.

"Hound." The SIC called. "You're a tracker. Surely you can help Wheeljack find his missing gun. The rest of you that aren't on shift – resume cleaning the base." Prowl ordered and the fact that Hound and Mirage were lazing around didn't go unnoticed.

His wings twitched as he motioned with his head for the tracker to go with Wheeljack at the same time Jazz was making peace signs, silently pleading for them to comply with his mate, who obviously had a bad case of mood swings.

"You know, sometimes I wonder who's really in command?" Ratchet asked as he helped a still frozen Bumblebee.

Prime could only sigh as he and Elita went to help the rest of the crew.

"So…what now? We go back to cleaning snow?" The saboteur asked, still sitting on the ground. At the unamused look Prowl gave him, he moaned pitifully and flopped back on the snow covered ground, never seeing who planted a snowball in his face

* * *

><p>Hound wasn't sure how he and Mirage had managed to escape the barrage of snowballs that came after Sunstreaker's first shot. One thing he did know; Prowl was going to be mad when he awoke…<p>

"You know, maybe we should leave before anyone notices us…"

"Oh, don't be silly, so long as we stay out of the way no one will pay attention to us." The noble waved his hand dismissively, "Besides, I want to see what Prowl will do to the Twin Terrors when he gets up..."

But the chance never came as not five klicks later, Wheeljack came running and screaming like the Unmaker was chasing after him.

"Oh no! Oh no! It's gone! It's _gone_!" The scientist looked around frantically. "I've lost it!"

"As if we didn't know that already." Mirage whispered conspirationally to his mate, who was trying not to laugh too loudly; especially when Sides answered something similar.

"No, no! My weather machine gun! I've lost it and can't find it!"

"Oh wonderful, at least we won't have to worry about any more sudden snowstorms." The noble stated in a bored, nonchalant tone.

"That's not very nice, Raj."

The spy gave a sidelong glance at his mate, his tone as cold as the Rec. Room's current status, "In case you haven't noticed Hound; I'm not in a nice mood right now."

"But why? It's not like we're on a mission or anything."

"Because I hate the cold, and need I remind you who suggested Wheeljack to _hit _the gun against a table and cause all of this?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." The scout grinned sheepishly.

"Hound." The SIC called, snapping the scout's attention to him. "You're a tracker. Surely you can help Wheeljack find his missing gun. The rest of you that aren't on shift – resume cleaning the base." Prowl ordered, looking very…angry? No, that was too tame a word. Frustrated?

Yeah, frustrated was closer to the mark.

He was about to answer when he felt his mate's annoyance through the bond, but managed to calm him down, especially when he saw Jazz making pleading gestures behind his mate's back.

'_Now, now, Raj. The sooner I can help find that gun, the sooner we can go to our quarters and get ready for the party!'_

'_Party? You're still bent on going? Look around you, Hound. The Rec. Room is a mess, there __**is **__no party.'_

'_Oh Raj, you forget who's in charge. Jazz and the Twins will have this place ready before you can shutter an optic!'_

'_Hmph, you forget that Jazz's processors are on __**other things **__at the moment."_

'_Well, just calm down, ok? I don't want my mate to spend Christmas Eve in the brig.'_

'_Oh please, you just don't want to sleep alone.'_

Hound couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the teasing tone and the amusement that was flowing through the bond, '_You know too well, love.'_

Sending a wave of love and affection to Mirage; Hound turned his attention to the frazzled engineer, whom he'd followed while 'talking' to his bonded. "Ok, 'Jack, just where did you last see your gun?"

"It was right on my work bench! I only turned around for an _astro-second _to get some tools to fix it with, and when I came back, it was _gone!"_ The inventor wailed in frustration, his helm fins glowing a distressed yellow-orange.

"Now, calm down, 'Jack, I'm sure you just misplaced it. Or maybe it fell on the ground and got covered in snow." Hound tried to sooth the poor mech as he knelt down next to the bench Wheeljack had mentioned, ready to dig around and see if the gun was there…

When, at the corner of his optic, he caught something in the snow. Something that made his tanks sink.

Prints. Paw prints. That led from one of the ventilation shafts to the bench and straight back. Ohhh, this was _**not **_good…

::_Umm, Prowl sir…we may have a situation…::_

The groan he received in answer didn't make him feel any better.

== **Later ==**

"I can't believe this! First it was the snow in the Rec. Room, now we have to hake through some Primus forsaken forest, through mounds of slush and mud, after stupid Decepticons who can't keep their fragging noseplates out of our business!"

Hound only nodded in agreement and remained silent, lest the noble's fury be turned on him, also praying to Primus his mate remembered they were on a reconnaissance mission and that they had to be _quiet._ Although he hadn't gone farther than some whisper-yelling…

The noble continued to rant and grumble all the way and only stopped when they suddenly heard a raspy, familiar voice screech loudly and colorfully at someone.

"A weather gun? You brought us all this way, through bitter cold wind and frost for another FRAGGING WEATHER MACHINE? Wasn't the last one enough of a fiasco?"

"Oh, do be silent, Starscream. Your incessant screeching is giving me a processor ache." Was the resigned and plainly annoyed answer; it was obvious Megatron was used to this and just ignored his SIC when he got like this.

"My screeching? Are you sure it's not your over-inflated ego having run out of room?"

That remark garnered a few muffled chortles and a few brave, or stupid, Con's even out right laughed.

"Be quiet, all of you!" The enraged bellow did its job immediately, "I'll deal with you later, you glorified metal pigeon." The threat only got him a derisive scoff.

Hound and Mirage carefully got closer to the gathering of 'Cons, and silently listened in, trying to figure out just what the power-hungry leader was up to now. When they saw that most, if not all, of the Decepticons were present, they started to get a little worried.

'_Well, there goes your party, Hound.'_

'_Yeah, I know.'_

"Now, let's back to the matter at hand, shall we? Ravage, are you sure you saw this gun freeze mechs where they stood? I don't want a repetition of that Immobilizer disaster…"

The black panther cassette quickly nodded his head in assurance.

"Good, good! Now, mechs, the plan is quite simple. The Auto-dolts have surely realized their precious weapon is gone, and are on their way to retrieve it. I want the seekers to lead them to the canyons not far from here; there, I will use this freeze ray to take out them out one by one, leaving them sitting turbo-foxes ripe for the kill."

"That's what he said about the Immobilizer, too." The two hidden mechs heard one of the Con's closest to them mutter.

'_Is it just me, love, or are Megatron's plans getting sloppy and predictable?'_

'_Not to mention desperate; lately, all he's done is steal __**our **__weapons to use them against us, I don't know if we should be honored or annoyed.'_

'_It doesn't matter; we know what they're up to, now we have to call it in to Optimus and Prowl.'_

'_Already on it.'_

::_Optimus, Prowl, this is Hound, we've got the Cons. What're your orders, sirs?::_

* * *

><p>"Sideswipe!" Prowl barked, "I told you to help Cliffjumper getting rid of the ice patch near the couch, not get rid of <em>Cliffjumper<em>." His wings twitched in annoyance.

"But Prowl!" The front liner complained.

"I don't care. Unless you want me to fulfill my threat from earlier and win a one way ticket to the brig you will stop this behavior immediately!"

"Aww, cut him some slack, Prowler." The Praxian turned to look at his mate who was walking on the ceiling using his magnets to stay attached. "You know he's just tryin' to impress Blue here." Jazz grinned at Prowls frowning face that actually seemed smiling from his view.

"Is that supposed to calm me down?" He crossed his arms and looked over at where the gunner was admiring an ice sculpture that Sunstreaker was currently making...of Prowl.

The SIC just shook his head. "I'm surrounded by sparklings." He muttered and looked over at his still hanging mate, "Jazz, for the love of Primus - there are easier ways to clean the icicles up. The last thing I want is you falling on your helm!"

"Pffft, you're just worried that if I fall 'facing is completely a big no-no." Prowl face-palmed as everyone turned to look at the TIC that was grinning while still upside-down and the mortified looking SIC.

Prowl's thoughts were distracted as his inner comm came to life.

::Umm, Prowl sir…we may have a situation…:: The unmistakable voice of Hound replied.

The Praxian could only groan, his battle computer coming up with various scenarios of what could have happened.

::What now?:: He asked and simply dared Sideswipe to throw the snowball at Cliffjumper.

::It would appear that the 'cons have gotten their servos on Wheeljack's gun. We found some paw prints and I'll bet Mirage's disruptor that they're Ravage's::

::I see. Do you think you can track Ravage?::

::Yeah, as long as the trail is still out there- ::

::_Good. Then go with Mirage and see what they're up to. I'll inform Jazz that I'm sending two of his agents.::_

::_Understood sir. Hound out.:: _

The SIC looked at his mate again. "Jazz, come down here. We may have a situation."

"What now?" The TIC grumbled as he got rid of the last icicles hanging from the ceiling. With one swift acrobatic move he was right next to Prowl.

"Let's get Prime. I'll debrief you both then." Prowl looked around the Rec. Room for the Matrix barer. Jazz in the mean time beamed at him.

"Oh! Lover, I was thinking – we won't be able to clean up this snow 'till nightfall so why not have the party with it? We'll lower the temperature so it doesn't melt, resume decorating the room - "

"Wait, you still want to resume with the party even after all of this?" Prowl asked disbelieving as he motioned for Prime to join them.

"Yup – the bots have been looking forward to this for a long time. It would be really disappointin' if we decided to cancel it."

"That or the twins will secretly give high-grade to the others and play poker in Smokescreen's room." Both turned to look at Prime's big frame.

"They wouldn't dare. I warned them last time-" But Prowl was cut short as the comm line came to life once again.

::Optimus, Prowl, this is Hound, we've got the Cons. What're your orders, sirs?::

Prowl looked over at Jazz "You do realize that the party's canceled now?"

"Fraggin' cons, haven't they heard that during Christmas you're supposed to just kick back and relax?" The saboteur grumbled, activating comm-lines to call the soldiers to prepare for the incoming battle.

"Sadly, Jazz, there are no holidays in war." Answered Prime as more mechs started to gather around them.

::Hound, Mirage – hold your ground. Do not engage. I repeat; do not engage until we've arrived at your coordinates::

==Later==

"Are you sure these are the right coordinates, Jazz? It's not like the Decepticons to chose their battle ground to be the canyons." Prowl asked as Jazz drove next to him. Optimus like usual was up front with both Jazz and Prowl on each side slightly in the back and the rest of the soldiers tailing them.

"Yeah, Hound sent them and he's never wrong." Jazz answered, confident if his agents.

"Whatever the case, tread carefully Autobots. Ratchet made a simple request – let's try and keep it." There was an 'hmpht' from somewhere in the back.

"Uhhh sirs...?"

"What is it Sideswipe?" Prowl asked as he slowed down next to the fronliner.

"I think I found Wheeljacks devise..." He trailed off. No one herd who shouted 'Take cover' only that someone was shooting at them.

"This is why I hate fighting in the canyons!" Growled Sunstreaker as he dodged more shots.

"Bluestreak, can you pinpoint the sniper's position?" Prowl looked at the gunner only to find him already taking aim somewhere in the distance.

"Already on it!" And fired. It must have been a direct hit since the rain of shots stopped.

"Nice shooting there, kid!" Ironhide patted the gunners shoulder as more mechs came to congratulate him.

"It's not over..." Jazz muttered as he charged his weapon.

"Indeed. It was far too easy. Autobots, let's move ahead. Watch your back." Prime instructed as they entered the canyons. The bots were relieved to find Hound and Mirage intact but that joy was short lived when all of the sudden, Huffer fell down – frozen.

"It's the Immobilizer all over again, isn't it?" Whined Cliffjumper as he looked around. The twins took a defensive position, having each other's backs as the rest of the crew started to look for a cover.

"Ah have a bad feelin' Prowler..." Muttered Jazz, pulling out his blaster.

"Keep your optics open Jazz." Prowl muttered as well, acid pallet gun ready.

==**Meanwhile, with the Decepticons==**

"Fire again, Starscream! Before they figure out our position!" Megatron snaraled at his SIC while his army stood waiting.

"It's not working, my lord!"

"Nonsene! You're just not using it right!"

Skywarp leaned next to Thundercracker "Is it me or are they starting to sound like an old bonded couple with every passing day?"

The blue flyer just face palmed, "Now this is getting just embarrassing..."

"Oi boss? We should attack them! What are we waiting for?" Rumble looked at Soundwave. The cassette holder on the other hand just looked over at where his leader and SIC continued to fight each other, then looked back at his cassette and just shook his head.

"Fine! Then you fire the basted thing! After all, _you're_ a gun as well!" Starsceam hissed mockingly and threw the gun at his leader only for Megatron to move aside. The gun hit a boulder as it fell on the ground. The war lord glared at his SIC.

"Starsrceam..."

"Umm, is it supposed to be doing that?" Skywarp asked and pointed to the gun that was trembling, sparks showering around it now and then.

"Suggestion : Flee. Reason : Wheeljack's invention."

"So you mean that it's..." Thundercracker started as he took a few steps back, reading himself to fly away.

== **With the Autobots ==**

"Is he going to be alright Ratchet?" Prowl asked. Huffer was almost unfrozen by now thanks to the medic.

"What was the point? We're all gonna deactivate anyway..." The minibot whined.

"He's going to be just fine." The medic replied.

"Wait – Ah can hear somethin'…" They all turned their attention to Jazz known for his keen sense of hearing.

"Ah hear shoutin' " He offlined his visor to get a better reading, when...

"Look!" Sideswipe shouted attracting everyone's attention. Jazz slightly hissed, startled by the front liner's shout. He's sensitivity was at 70 %. Any higher and he could have damaged himself.

Prowl was immediately at his mates side but wasn't comforting him – instead he was looking at where Sideswipe was pointing, ready to have Jazz's back until the ringing in his audio stopped.

"Are they attacking?" Hound asked.

"No..." Prowl trailed off, confused "They are running from something..."

"...Oh." They all heard the faint voice of Wheeljack.

"'Oh'. What does 'Oh' mean?" The medic got a hold of one of the glowing fins.

Ratchet got his answer when suddenly there was a big familiar BOOM and then everything went dark.

===**Somewhere===**

Prowl watched the recharging form of his mate in his lap. He gently brushed his knuckles over Jazz's cheek. He felt the part that was Jazz in his spark pulse stronger, indicating that the other mech was waking up.

Jazz groaned as he slowly on lined. His audios were still ringing. He felt a hand soothingly linger over his left audio horn and booted his visor.

"Welcome back." Prowl unmistakable smooth voice, along with his handsome face greeted him.

"Hey..." Jazz said but once his processor fully booted up and remembered what happened he shot straight up. "The 'cons!"

"Are dealt with." Prowl helped him sit up, the bot still trying to regain his senses.

Jazz looked around, finally observing where they were.

"Love...where are we?"

"What do you think?" Prowl answered, enjoying the rare moment were Jazz wasn't in control of the situation.

"Ah think it's a cave..."

"Yes, it is. Wheeljack's inventions exploded-"

"Like that's somethin' new" The saboteur crossed his arms.

Prowl smirked and resumed "But… it would appear that this time the explosion was of much greater magnitude so the canyon got completely filled with snow. A lot of bots are scattered here in the caves; trapped."

"For a trapped bot, ya don't seem very worried." Jazz observed with a raised optic ridge behind his visor.

"I have communications with Optimus. He is with the rest of the crew. It would appear that this cave has a big gallery and they _all_ are gathered there." The Praxian placed a slight emphasis on the word 'all', waiting in silent amusement for his mate to catch on.

Jazz smiled, relieved that their friends are alright...Wait.

"What do ya mean by all?" He looked over at Prowl. Many thought that in their relationship, Jazz would be the devious one, the one with all the mischievousness. While that was true, no one knew Prowl as well as Jazz. And the saboteur knew that the Praxian had a rather...playful side. That side mainly forgave the twins most of the time they pulled pranks in the Ark. And yet he couldn't find himself but adore Prowl even more.

===**Caves gallery===**

"Remember, Prime. After tonight; we never speak of this again." Grumbled Megatron. He was sitting next to Prime. At the center of the gallery stood a burning Sunstorm, providing light and warmth for the bots scattered around.

"Speak of what?" Optimus pulled Elita closer. The two leaders looked around noticing how their soldiers acted.

It would appear that Skywarp and Thundercracker were sitting near the brilliant form of Sunstorm _talking_ to the twins and Bluestreak and _not_ trying to rip their guts out.

Starscream, or more like the scientist in him, had wondered off next to Wheeljack discussing the weather machine and comparing it to the Immobilizer.

Soundwave was listening intently to a story Blaster was telling somewhere in the back, while their cassettes chased each other, playing tag and acting like the younglings they still are.

It would appear that Smokescreen and Swindle were intently playing poker (and cheating) with some other bots and cons, while Ratchet and Hook discussed some medical stuff.

Ironhide and Chromia were showing off their cannons and instructing the younger bots from both factions how to use a firing weapon if they were out of ammo.

"You know, looking around, it almost makes you wonder why we're even fighting, doesn't it?" Optimus looked over at Megatron.

"On the contrary – this reminds me what I'm fighting _for_." The Prime just shook his helm in defeat and exasperation. He was not going to fight tonight. Not tonight.

_Ho, ho, ho..._

_Shake up the happiness_  
><em>Wake up the happiness<em>  
><em>Shake up the happiness<em>  
><em>It's Christmas time<em>

Everyone started cheering when Blaster turned in his cassette mode, Soundwave holding him while the song played. No one noticed two bond mates hugging each other, invisible to the rest of the gallery.

"It would appear that you _did_ get your Christmas party, love" Mirage whispered in Hound's audio.

"Looks like…and I couldn't think of a better one." He snuggled more into Mirage.

"Oh? But what about that glorious tree you got?"

"Tree? Just look around you Raj – it's not about the tree, the presents, the decorations...just look around you and feel Christmas for what it truly is..."

_Once upon a time in a town like this_  
><em>A little girl made a great big wish<em>  
><em>To fill the world full of happiness<em>  
><em>And be on Santa's magic list<em>

Mirage smiled gently at his mate and leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips, the world oblivious to their presence.

===**Somewhere else===**

"So ya mean ta tell me that both sides...sides that have been fighting each other for millennia, are spending Christmas Eve…together?" Jazz whispered, disbelieving.

"It would appear that I was wrong." Prowl stated as he cupped Jazz's cheek.

"You? Wrong? Ha!" Jazz giggled as he straddled Prowl's lap, his forehead resting on Prowl's chevron.

_At the same town miles away_  
><em>A little boy made a wish that day<em>  
><em>That the world would be okay<em>  
><em>And Santa Clause would hear him say<em>  
><em>I got dreams and I got love<em>  
><em>I got my feet on the ground and family above<em>  
><em>Can you send some happiness with my best<em>  
><em>To the rest of the people of east and the west<em>

"Miracles _do_ happen on Christmas, Jazz." Prowl pulled the smaller mech closer. "You have to be truly blind not to see it." His hand lingered over Jazz's handsome face as he pulled his mates visor away, looking at his optics that were full of adoration.

"Well, Ah'm glad you're not blind anymore." Jazz off lined his optics enjoying the close proximity he had with Prowl.

"Impossible." Prowl whispered but Jazz heard him crystal clear. "Not with you lighting up my way..." He trailed off as lips met one another. But this time it was different. It was just as passionate and loving as the previous ones today...but it was deeper, more sensual...more drugging. A kiss where you could lose yourself.

Their ministrations grew. Slowly teasing and loving each other.

And as the 'party' continued on, two sparks became one, adoring the moment as they would want it no other way...

Outside the cave the world celebrated Christmas as snow slowly fell from the sky – either because of Wheeljacks's machine or simply because it supposed to snow – no one knew and no one cared as the night was covered in a white blanket.

===**The Ark===**

_And maybe every once in a while_  
><em>You give my grandma a reason to smile<em>  
><em>'Tis the season to smile<em>  
><em>It's cold but we'll be freezing in style<em>

_And let me meet a girl one day_  
><em>That wants to spread some love this way<em>  
><em>We can let our souls run free<em>  
><em>And she can open some happiness with me<em>

"I still can't believe no one's watching the monitors..." Red Alert, who was defragged just before Ratchet left with the others was slowly dancing with his bonded. The two of them currently the only residents of the Ark.

"Not tonight Red, not tonight..." Inferno whispered as the two of them danced next to Hounds tree in the still snow covered Rec. Room simply enjoying the others company...

_Ho, ho, ho,_  
><em>Ho, ho, ho,<em>  
><em>Ho, ho, ho,<em>  
><em>It's Christmas time<em>

_~Finis_

* * *

><p><em>Comments are treasured ^.~<em>

_~sincerely yours pjlover666 and pxjloverkyoto  
><em>


End file.
